Breaking Through
by Chibi-Yaten
Summary: Usagi looked into his dark eyes, blood trickled down her cheek. "I love you." She whispered as he clung onto her. The purple haired madien stood above them and laughed with sick pleasure. Her timid blue eyes shown underneath her lose blonde hair, "It's no


Breaking Through

Chapter 1- Dreams

Usagi Tsukino was sitting on the seal of her window staring out into the starry night. Her golden hair tossed around gently by the light breeze. A sigh escaped her slightly parted lips. "So, this is it Luna," She looked down at her black furred feline friend with the crescent bald patch. "The Sailor Senshi has no more worries. So where does that leave us?"

"Shouldn't you be happy to be normal again? To not have to fight evil everyday of your life? Isn't that what you wanted Usagi?" She cocked her head to the side and twitched her ears.

"Yes, that is what I wanted. But it just doesn't feel right. It's like my life's over now, you know? I don't know how to explain it..." She drifted off. "I'll be graduating high school this year." She smiled tenderly.

The cat let out a yawn. "I know. Then you and Mamoru can get married to each other and become the Queen of the moon, Neo Queen Serenity." She purred as the blonde maiden scratched her ears. "Everything is perfect in your life. Come on be the ditzy Usagi I've come to know and love"

She giggled. "You're right Luna! Well I better get some shut eye for tomorrow. I can't be late for mine and Minako's late run to school."

Usagi claimed over to her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

~Usagi's Dream~

"Eternal Moon Power.... Make Up!" Usagi screamed as her transformation into sailor moon began. _What's going on am I dreaming?_

"Ha-ha, you think your pathetic transformation scares me. Wait, I know what I can do." A dark famine voice called from somewhere in the blackness that surrounded Sailor Moon.

"What? Who are you? Show yourself!" She screamed as she began to dash across the abyss.

"No thank you. I will show myself in time." A glistening smile could be seen from the distance. "I have other places to be. I must find out all of your human identities. See ya."

~Awoken~

"Ahh!" Usagi screams. "Where'd she go?"

"Where'd who go?" The grumpiness of being woken was clear in her voice. "Usagi you were just having a nightmare."

"No, this was all too real." She glances over at the clock. "Ahh! I'm going to be late!"

She pulls off her pajamas and slides into her school uniform. "Bye bye!"

Usagi grabs a waffle left out by her mother and dashes out while pulling her book bag over her shoulders, the waffle dangling from her mouth. "Ouch!"

She crashed right into another school girl. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was in a rush." She helps up the girl with long violet hair.

"It's okay Usagi. I'm fine." She giggled in a high-pitched voice.

"Do I know you?" A surprised expression flashed on the blondes face.

"Um, no. But your notebook that fell out of your bag had your name on." She smiled apologetically. "I didn't mean to stun you."

"Oh," she looked down and realized her notebook was on the ground. "Well glad to met you... um..."

"I'm sorry. I never introduced myself. I'm Sakura. I transferred here from Hong Kong." She eyed a button on Usagi's bag. "Three Lights?"

Usagi realized what she said after a minute and had a flash back of everything that happened so long ago. "They were a singing group. Even though they quite singing and moved away they're still quite popular here. They were very famous."

"I'll have to listen to them sometime. Would you mind walking with me to school?" Sakura asked staring out at the much taller girl.

"Sure, but actually we will have to run. I'm even later than normal now!" Panic crossed her face.

"In that case." She pulled out a pink cell phone and said unknown words. "My driver will be here in a moment."

A shiny black limo pulled up. _Wow! She must be rich or something!_ "Thank you for this."

"It's the least I can do for such a nice person as you." A mysterious smile crossed her face. Usagi hadn't paid attention.

Once in the limo Usagi's nosyness over took her and she began to plunder. "Wow, you have so much technology I've never seen before."

"When you can have anything in the world you want with the snap of a finger that tends to happen." Sakura layed her head back and sighed. "It's such a pity that there's nothing all that interesting in this town, is there?"

"There's lots to love here!" Usagi chewed her half eaten waffle. "We have an awesome arcade, a nice bookstore if you're into that, a lot of places to shop. You'll love it here."

Usagi spotted Minako running and panting breathlessly on the side walk. "Stop!"

"Huh? Okay?" The car came to a sudden halt.

"Minako! Hop in!" Usagi shouted.

"Usagi, what are you doing in a limo." She spotted the purple hair maiden. "Who's this?"

"This is my new friend Sakura! I bumped into her this morning and she offered me a ride."

Minako sat down next to Sakura. "Is it okay if I join you guys too?"

"Indeed." Her voice chimed. She touched her shoulder. Minako grew still. "You're always welcome to a ride with me and Usagi anytime you want."

"Uh, okay." She shied away and fell off the seat. They all busted out into laughter.

They were then at school. "I will see you guys around." The new girl pranced out of the car.

"She's kind of weird." Minako noted.

"Yea, but she seems nice enough."

Minako glared. "Are you ready to eat my dust!"

Usagi pushed Minako's face into the seat. "Not if I get out first."

"That's not fair!" Her red bow bounced widely as she chased after Usagi.

"You'll never catch me!" She laughed like a maniac as she started running up the stairs and slid down. "Ah!"

"Yes!" Minako ran over Usagi.

"Get back here!"

"Catch me if you can Blondie!" She stuck her tongue out.

"You're just as blonde as I am!" A laugh played in her head and she froze.

Minako continued on her path, not realizing her friend had stopped. "That laugh...." Her eyes went blank.

"Boo." A familiar voice said suddenly from behind her.

"Eep! Makoto! You scared me!"

She played with her chocolate colored hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Sorry," she chuckled. "You're really late on the first day of the new year. That's not a good start."

"If I'm so late then what are you doing out here?"

"Gr, you got me. You're actually about two minutes early today. Where's your late buddy?" Her green eyes wandered.

"She ran ahead of me. We thought we were late, as usual." She rubbed her head. "This nice girl named Sakura gave us a ride, which may by why we're on time."

"Oh, a new friend. I'll have to meet her sometime." She smiled her intimidating smile.

"Ha-ha, well I'll see you later. I have to catch up to Minako."

"Bye Usagi. See you in gym."

_Bah, gym class. I forgot about that. _She entered her math class and took her seat beside Minako. "Can you believe we're on time today Usagi?"

"I know. I wonder how fast that limo driver was driving."

~Somewhere out far into another galaxy~

Three female voices could be heard singing. "We still got it Healer." Fighter cheered. Her long raven hair flowed gracefully behind her back

"Maybe we should go to Earth sometime for old time's sake." Healer implied. Her lime green eyes sparkled.

"After all Fighter has been dieing to see Usagi again. You never shut up about her in your sleep" Maker laughed quietly while playing with her brown hair.

"I have no interest in her anymore. I'm so over that."

"Ah, now don't be in denial Fighter. Or should I call you Seiya." Healer teased.

Fighter looked away. "Do you really want to leave our princess unprotected?"

A serious atmosphere entered the room. "Nothing has happened in a very long time. Plus I kind of miss the Senshi." Healer commented embarrassed. "Except that obsessive Minako." She shook her head. "I miss her just a tad bit maybe."

"I'd like to compete again Ami in school again for a little while." Maker commented. "What do you say Fighter?"

"No."

"You know you want to see your precious Odango." Healer was amused with her black haired friends' reaction.

"Fine. But only if Princess Kakyuu says it's okay." Fighter looked down.

"Let's go!" Healer flew out the doors.

"It will be okay, Fighter. It's been a long time. You're stronger now. Just don't get attached to her and it will be okay. We can keep you away for her if that would help you." Maker tried to comfort her comrade.

"That's wouldn't do anything. And I can't help but be attached to her." She buried her head in her hands, hiding her blue eyes. "Don't you see I fell completely in love with her and that I'm still not over her."

"It will be okay. Who knows maybe this trip is what you need to move on."

"Princess Kakyuu said it's fine for us to go!" Healer danced in.

"Why are you so happy about this? I know we left there on good terms, but this isn't you." Fighter inquired.

"Ha-ha. Nothing. Let's get on our way! We have a long travel ahead of us." Healer pulled Maker out of the room.

"I wonder what those two are up to." She sighed. "Oh well. Guess I'll find out soon enough."

~Back on Earth~

"Lets go meet Rei." Usagi said to her blue haired friend Ami.

"Yeah, we really don't have a reason to though Usagi. You know we have no need to be the Sailor Senshi anymore." Ami stated.

His ocean colored eyes began to water but she cleared them before Ami noticed. "Ha-ha, I know. I just miss the brat! I have to get even for that bucket of water she dumped on me!"

She pulled out ten mouse traps from her back. "Little mousey traps! Say hello to Rei's bed and soon her behind! Ahahah!"

"Sorry to interrupt your maniacal laughter but isn't that a little on the cruel side?"

"Um... I don't know what you are talking about." She shoves the traps back in her back. "I would never do such a thing." She crosses her fingers behind her back.

"Makoto! Minako! Over here!" Usagi chimed. "We're all going to meet Rei!"

"Well actually. Rei just called me and said she can't hang out with us today." Minako's face was serious.

"What, why not?" Sadness cracked through her voice.

"She said she has plans." Makoto started to walk away.

"With who?" Ami became curious.

"Some girl named Sakura that she met today." Minako started to follow Makoto. "Are you two coming or what?"

"Where are we going?" The blonde with her hair tied up in dumpling shapes questioned. _How could she have met Sakura already? This doesn't make any sense._

"Just walk around." Minako winked.

The brunette grinned widely. "We're going to spy on Rei. We think she may be really hanging out with a guy."

Usagi laughed. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" They all jogged off one after the other.

"There she is!" Makoto shouted and pulled the others behind a bush.

"Wow, that is the same Sakura girl who goes to our school. But how could they possibly already know each other?" Usagi leaned out and feel flat on her face. "Ow, ow, ow."

Rei stopped suddenly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was walking home of course." She dusted herself off.

The raven hair girl turned her nose up. "Your house is the other way stupid. You were spying! I know the others must be here somewhere!"

Usagi jumped in front of the enraged girl. "No, no! It's just me! I thought you were with a boy and I had to come check it out. But it looks like you were telling the truth."

"Why I ought to..." Rei shouted raising a fist when Sakura cleared her throat.

"Calm down, it's okay." Her smile seemed to warm the other two. "I'll just go home. I have a ton of homework I need to do anyways. I'll you see in school Usagi. And I'll see you at the fair Rei."

"Look what you did! You made her leave!" Rei snapped.

"How do you even know her?" Her eyebrows pulled together.

"I meet her yesterday after noon; she came to my shrine to get some talismans for her house. Apparently her dad is a big freak with evil sprits and has to clear them out." Rei looked at the sky. "No! Now you made me late! I was supposed to be home fifteen minutes ago!"

Rei ran off. "Thanks for covering for us Usagi."

"No problem." She looks down at her sparkly wristwatch. "Oh no! I'm late for my date with Mamoru! Bye girls!"

Usagi dashes off. _I can't believe Rei acted like that. I think maybe the only thing holding us together was being the Sailor Senshi._

She sees Mamoru at the coffee shop starting to walk away. "Mamoru! Wait!"

He turns around slowly. "Can't you ever be on time?"

"I'm sorry." She bites her nail. "I got held up and I kind of forgot for a little while."

"It's okay. I still love you." He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a tiny gift. "For you."

Usagi reaches out to grab it with her thin fingers and her lips part into a smile as she touches it. She unties the bow on top and it falls gently open. "Wow, Mamoru. This is so beautiful. It must have cost you a fortune!"

In her palm laid a silver necklace with a diamond hanging from the center and smaller diamonds encased in the chain. "This necklace is pale in comparison to you Usagi."

Her face grew red. She leaned up to kiss him. When she opened her eyes she thought she seen Seiya, with a pained look on his face. But in the blink of an eye he was gone.

"What's wrong Usagi?"

"Nothing. I'm just thought I saw something." She giggled. "Would you like me to take you out for ice cream?"

"This is a first. Normally you're begging me to take you out for sweets." He played with her long golden hair.

"I want to be the man today!" Her carefree attitude came into play again.

"So does that make me the girlfriend?"

"Yes it sure does!" She ran off ahead of him only to trip on her hair.

Mamoru giggled. "You're such a klutz; you shouldn't try to run so recklessly you could hurt someone. Or even worse yourself."

He helped her up. "Come on, Usagi. Let's go." He smiled timidly and they walked away

* * *

This is my first story I've written in awhile so I might be a little off my game. I just recently got re-inspired to write. Well let me know what you really think. I also encourage critisim to help me learn what I need to work on and such. But let me know if you like it. I need to know if I should continue it or if I should start over rewriting from the begining. Please leave a review. Thankyou to everyone who reads this


End file.
